Death Before Moonlight
by BkAna
Summary: AU. Haven't seen each other for years, they meet again and bloom into close friends once again. Can they pick up from where they left? Live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Death Before Moonlight

**Authors Note**: This is just a little taste of what the story is going to be about…just a little view of it. If there's any confusions; on the review ask or say what your confusion is.

**Disclaimer:** -whispers- I don't own Inuyasha or the others. -.-

**Prolouge**

Standing at the edge of a ridged cliff, a thirty-two year old widow stood watching the ocean waves smash into the cliff over and over again; spraying drops of ocean water onto her cold, vague face.

So serene. So dark. So lonely.

Angry winds tousled her silky, raven hair; two hazel eyes shone brightly with tears that night.

The white moonlight bathed her ivory skinned body; making it look silky, smooth milk, waiting to be tainted by something foul.

She was the only one shining that night. The sky was pitch black, no stars, only a full moon. Her only light.

She felt so hollow inside, hollow has an empty box can be. Not caring for the beauty of life anymore, she just stared at the nothingness, as hard, cold tears ran down her face. Feeling the numbness around her, she untuned the world around her. She could not hear the harsh winds; she could not feel the cold water spraying onto her face; she could not hear the waves crashing onto the cliff. The only thing she could hear was her heart beating and the only thing she could see was black, a pitch black of nothingness. Her heart was breaking into two pieces. Grabbing onto her blood-red nightgown right above her heart, she tried with all her might to stop the ache.

' _His not coming back...He's gone...Gone forever...'_

Closing her eyes, she grabbed onto the sides of her head.

' _No! This can't be true! He promised me! He said he wouldn't leave me!'  
_  
A heavy ton of truth ness fell on top of her. Many have told her that truth is one of the best things you can receive. Boy, were they wrong. It was one thing she did _not_ want. The truth. It hurt more than anything in her entire life. It was a stab in the heart and her heart bled. Bled for the pain that she could not express completely.

' _He's dead. _' She hugged herself tight.

' _We wont kiss...laugh...smile..hug..make love ...anymore! Never again will I feel his arms and hands on me! Or his warmth at night..._' she broke into even more tears, '_ we wont do things together anymore...I wont see his face anymore...or his presence...' _A cold shiver ran down her spine just thinking about it.

''I can't...I just can't...'' she sobbed silently, ''I can't continue without you...''

A soft warm, silent wind caressed her left cheek, like her former husband used to do.

''Yes, you can...'' it told her, '' Kagome...live...keep living-...''

* * *

I wonder who 'it' was...o.O

Oh, and I'm not sure if I should continue this or not...mah...I don't know. -.-;

BkAna


	2. Ch 1 Behind Hazel Eyes

**Death Before Moonlight**

**Author Note**: I'm sorry if there's spelling or grammar errors. I just wanted to update it...but if you find and grammar errors...feel free to tell me and I'll edit ASAP. Cheerio!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything -tear-

**Chapter 1: Behind Hazel Eyes**

* * *

_Four years ago..._

A fiery ball of light was lifting the dark blanket called night. Birds began chirping a beautiful morning song; Beverly Hills is being woken up. But in a small neighborhood, the sleeping beauty was still…sleeping. Her red curtains blocked the sunlight from coming through. As the sun rose higher, it gave out more sunlight. Sunlight seeped through the window's shield towards the lovely creature that lay on her white, comfortable bed.

A slender leg peeked out of the many white sheets, the light caressing it. Feeling the sun strike against her skin, she recoiled from it.

The phone rang. Rolling her eyes and she groaned, Kagome furiously scrambled out of her bed to the phone and answered.

" 'Ello?"

Hearing a small, quiet snicker, the person innocently answered, "Did I wake you, _sweet_ Kagome?"

She groans into the phone.

"No need to get angry. Sango already is."

Kagome couldn't help but smile.

Miroku and Sango are engaged. _They have been together for three years, thanks to me_, Kagome thought. At first Kagome wasn't happy since Sango was—

Kagome shook her head trying to get rid of the awful thoughts.

"So…you guys are doing okay…I mean…living together…?"

Miroku sighed, "Of course! I love this woman! She's the only—I mean…I love you too Kagome—"

"Miroku! I get you! But—never mind. Anyways, why are you calling on an early Saturday morning?" She leaned against her black, metal headboard.

"Oh dear Kagome. Always goes straight to the point."

"Miroku…" Kagome growls.

"Okay! Okay! Remember ninth grade?"

"Eh…yeah. It was _great! _It was when we-"

"No Kags!"

There was silence on both sides.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Kagome fell down onto the muddy ground, crying. 'Why! Why did he do this to me!'_

"_Kagome!" Miroku burst out of the school building, running towards the fallen Kagome._

"_Roku..he..he.."_

"_I know. I should've done something. I'm so sorry Kagome."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about, Roku."

"Inuyasha, Kagome. Inuyasha."

She whispers his name.

"Yeah, he called this morning and he told me tha-You know what. Let's go to Starbucks and get coffee and a muffin for breakfast."

"Ok, give me thirty minutes. I'll be there. Bye Roku." She hung up.

Crawling out of the bed, Kagome walked towards her bathroom, wanting to take a shower. Kagome looked at herself on the mirror. She was crying! Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, she stripped out of her white gown and turned on the hot water. When the water was at the right temperature, she stepped inside.

_Why did he call now? What does he want?_ She wondered.

Letting the steamy hot water caress against her creamy skin, Kagome placed her palms against the tile wall in front of her, leaning forwards.

Just thinking of him again, resurfaced all the horrid feelings, all of the emptiness, sadness and betrayal. She pounded the wall with anger. _Stupid Inuyasha! I despise you!_

* * *

Running out of the tall Shikon High School building, Kagome ran as quickly as she could. She did not care if she was skipping class, she did not care if the wind was windy and she did not care if her short skirt was flapping everywhere, showing her legs and panties to perverted strangers. _She _was going to meet Inuyasha in front of the school building.

When she ran into the school's front lawn, she leaned forward, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Feeling a bit of dizziness, she closed her eyes and stood up straight. As she began to feel a little bit better, she pulls down her sailor-like shirt and skirt and retied her red scarf that came unloose.

Finally looking decent, Kagome looked around her, searching for Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha is not here yet…'_

* * *

Behind an old willow tree, there stood Inuyasha, watching as Kagome burst out of the school building, running. Her tiny, forest green skirt flapping around her, wrapping around her smooth, slender creamy legs.

'_Stupid wench, she shouldn't be running around like that with that skirt on.'_

His irresistible golden, bright eyes travel around Kagome's now hidden, curvy body. Taking in her inner and outer beauty. He still watched her as she came into a stop, in front of the school building; just like he asked her to do. When Kagome leaned forward, Inuyasha thought she was going to faint and he had the urge to go to her and embrace her. But he couldn't. He can't. His furry white dog-ears perked up as she took in deep breaths. He watched as her soft chest rise up and down with every breath. Once again, his eyes started to examine her for the last time. His eyes wanted to see _her,_ her face. The goddess before him was looking up at the sky. She was so damn beautiful. Her silky raven hair was a bit tousled and her cheeks were rosy pink from the run she had. Or was it because of the cold wind? Humph. He did not care.

Feeling a warm fuzzy feeling inside him, he directed his eyes upwards, wanting to get rid of the forbidden pleasant he shouldn't be feeling. The sky's turning an ugly gray color, meaning it was about to pour a wet ocean.

'It looks like it's going to rain.'

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, 'It's not the only thing that's going to rain water. Perfect weather for an ugly event, I must say.'

Inuyasha stepped out from behind the tree and strode over to where Kagome stood.

* * *

'It's going to rain. Hard.'

"Kagome…"

Kagome felt a tickling sensation just hearing Inuyasha whisper her name like that; but it also gave her a creepy, hollow felling at the bottom pit of her stomach.

A shiver ran down her spine just thinking what this horrid feeling could be. The raven beauty wraps her arms around her, trying to stop feeling lonely and sad.

"Inuyasha…" She turns towards him with a bright smile on her face.

There stood Inuyasha, five feet away from her. Her smile disintegrates when she notices his cold expressionless face.

"Inuyasha?"

The harsh wind started to pick up, making her hair tousle, blurring her vision of Inuyasha, the first person she ever loved; her first for most of the things.

Without her noticing, Inuyasha took a couple of steps towards her and grabs her by the arm, hard. Kagome winces a bit and notices her fellow classmates watching their every mood.

Inuyasha pulls her to him and places both of his hands on her cheeks, moving her face towards his.

Golden eyes peering down towards her worried ones; Inuyasha lowers his lips to her soft, rosy ones, into a bruising kiss.

Sensing Kagome running out of breath, Inuyasha pulls away and then pushes her roughly. Kagome stumbles back a bit. 'Inuyaha?'

Inuyasha glares at her, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I got you again, Ka-go-me. You stupid fool, I _never_ loved you. I just wanted to prove to everyone that _I, _Inuyasha, could get anyone to fall for me."

Walking away, Inuyasha laughed cruelly, leaving Kagome into broken pieces.

Kagome couldn't believe what just happened. Her world was shattering right before her eyes. Feeling her legs go numb, she tumbled down, onto her lap. Not wanting to cry no more, she turned her sadness to anger. She began thrashing mud around, pounding it, scratching it, throwing it.

All of the sudden, the school doors burst open, and a tall, violet eye guy ran towards her. Crouching down, Miroku grabbed hold of her and hugged her tight against him. Trying to stop her thrashing.

"Roku…he…he…"

"I know Kags. I should've done something, but I didn't. I'm _so_ sorry. Forgive me."

Kagome just grabbed hold of his uniform shirt and cried. Miroku just sat there stroked her wet raven hair, rocking her back and forth, trying to comfort her.

* * *

Turning the knob around, Kagome turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel to wrap it around her.

Kagome walked back to her room, thinking of something to wear. _Hmm… maybe I'll just were a pair of jeans and white shirt. Causal._

After she changed into the so said articles, Kagome put her hair in a messy bun, grabbed her flip flops and walked out of her condo.

Wanting to meet Miroku as fast as she could, she ran to her black Mercedes and went for the kill. Speeding, Kagome turned on the radio and listen to _'Behind this Hazel Eyes'. _Kagome took a turn to her right and parked her car on the side of the street, right in front of Starbucks. Stepping out of her car, she locked it and went inside of Starbucks looking for Miroku. There he was, in one of the dark corners of the Coffee Shop, was Miroku talking animatedly with a silver headed man. _Oh no! _Kagome's whole body went stiff with shock. When she was about to turn and run away, Miroku turned her way and waved at her. Kagome went pale with sadness and fear. _How could he! _

Not wanting to make a fool of her, Kagome walked stiffly towards their table. Thousand of words ran through her head. _What should I say? What should I do?_

"Hi Kagome!"

Kagome nodded towards Miroku. Her throat went dry, not able to respond. Just then, Inuyasha turned towards her, after hearing her name being spoken.

He stood up and looked at her. His molten eyes, peering through her, like he always had done.

"Kagome."

* * *

Reviewers:

**DropofCrimson:** I do hope it turns out to be a magnificent story. 'It' while be revealed in _much_ later chapters. And for pointers on your story: You have a good way of starting! Can't wait to read more!

**Lonely-Yasha:** I'm glad you _love_ this story! - But...I can't tell you who 'it' is...and the event that took place. You'll just have to find out! Well, here's the update. Hope it didn't take _that_ long. Oh! Thanks for adding my story!

I'll try to update soon!

BkAna


End file.
